Gin and Aizen's Game
by XXEnvy-is-my-nameXX
Summary: Gin wants to play a game of tag but Aizen has a big suprize in for him if he losses. Yaoi, swearing, and a tad bit of violence.
1. Lets Play Tag

Author Note: Oh, I love Gin and Aizen. No real yaoi this chapter but the next chapter. I like the Grantzcest so I added that and somewhere along the line Gin or Aizen will probably walk in on GrimmUlq as well just cuz its fun.

Aizen-sama, wanna play a game?" Gin said, looking up at the brunette from his lap. "Depends, Gin what kind of game do you have in mind?" Aizen said resting his chin lightly on Gin's head. Surprising Aizen liked to cuddle with Gin and to even more shock he was one of those people who liked to cuddle after sex. Gin was always good to cuddle.

"Wanna play a game of tag?" Gin asked trying to sound innocent but Aizen saw straight through, Gin wanted to make a bet. " By this game, do you mean play a game to win and receive a prize?" Aizen said as Gin flinched. Yep, Aizen was right. He could read Gin like an open book. "Yeah, that kinda game. Is that okay, taichou?"Gin said turning his body around to face his taichou.

He really did love him. He could remember the beginning of their relationship. They used to fight over Hueco Mundo and every time Gin objected, Aizen threating to leave him behind. And that was Gin's biggest fear. He would not live if he was separated from Aizen, the man he knew, loved and trusted for so long. He hoped Aizen felt the same way.

"So, what does the winner get?" Aizen said as he ran his hands through Gin's hair. " Well, that you'll have to win to find out." Gin giggled covering his mouth with a long sleeve. "Alright , then." Aizen said, he knew he was going to win. "Ready,set,go!!" Gin yelled and was off Aizen's lap and had jumped from the back of the chair before Aizen could move.

The game continued for hours as they chased one and other around the complex. Gin was fast but Aizen was faster. Every corner Gin turned, he lost speed so Aizen caught him . But Gin had a trick up his sleeve and probably other things as well. As a child Gin had been a real good hide-and-seek player. Now, Aizen on the other hand cant even find his underwear in the morning so this would be a challenge.

Aizen rounded a corner only to see a streak turn a corner at the end of the hall. 'That's where the Espada's rooms are, why is going...OH SHIT!!' Aizen knew Gin was going to hide and if that was the case Aizen was going to lose. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could, knocking over several low ranking Arrancar as he went.

Gin slipped into Number 2 rooms. Halibel was going to be very, very mad if she found him. Gin knew that Aizen would not suspect him to be in here. Gin had observed that the smarter you are, the less common sense you have. Aizen was a brilliant man but he had absolutely no common sense. He would never thing that he would have hid in Halibel's room. Never.

Aizen stopped at the Espada hall. Damn, ten doors and millions of places a person like Gin could hide. He stopped and thought. Syzael would have played along, maybe that where he was. He ran down to room eight and busted in like someone was dying. He started to open locker like things where a skinny thing like Gin could have easily hide. Aizen was too busy destroying the lab to notice that Syzael had just stepped out of the shower. Aizen slowly turned to notice Syzael standing there in a towel with a look on his face like if he had the power Aizen would be dead. "May I assist you, Aizen-sama? Syzael said as Aizen noticed a flash going down the hall way. Aizen ran towards the flash leaving documents everywhere and the door broken off its hinges. "Well, Aizen-sama sure is getting his exercise." Ilforte said sitting on Syzael's bed naked. He laid back down and grabbed the blankets. " Hey, Ilforte I got some exercise for you." Syzael said dropping his towel and climbing on top of Ilforte. "Oh, you do?" Ilforte giggled. The door was off the hinges and Gin ran in.

Well, ain't that nice?" Gin ran into see Syzael sitting on top off Ilforte. It some what remind of him of what was in store for Aizen if he lost. "Now, ya don't mind little ol' me, I'm just gonna hide here."Gin giggled. Ilforte had a pretty nice body he thought as he hid.

Aizen had checked every goddamn room and no gin. Where the hell was the man? He ran back to Syzael's room only to see Syzael pushing into Ilforte who was covering his face. "Never mind me, looking for Gin." Ilforte turned shades of red and kicked Syzael off of him. "Hey, Ilforte, what the hell?" Syzael said rubbing his stomach. "My room, now." Ilforte said slipping on his pants and the two went down the hall. Gin heard movement and climbed up into the air duct. He smelt Aizen's manly cologne that Gin had gotten Aizen for his last birthday. Aizen kicked the door open and looked around. Games with Aizen where always fun. All the sudden the covering to the air duct fell and Gin flash stepped away as fast as he could. Gin was a good hundred feet before Aizen could pursue him. Gin was using Arrancar as blockades, knocking them over so Aizen would either trip or have to maneuver over them.

Aizen noticed it was drawing nearer to night time and he had to win the game. He knew something bad was going to happen if he did not. Gin ran into the meeting hall and into a back room that him and Aizen often facilitated after a meeting with his Espada. That then lead to a special garden. Aizen had got this just for Gin so Gin could have something of his own. There was a walkway that broke off into sections and Gin picked the one closest to the fast exit.

Aizen could find Gin's reitsu. Gin had become real good at hiding it which aggravated Aizen. Gin said the game will end at eight thirty and it was eight now. There was one place he had not checked, Gin's garden.

Aizen broke the door down and ran in. Gin went to escape but Aizen got him. He lifted him up as the two giggled and fell over. "So, I got you. What do I win?" Gin cuddled up to Aizen and said "Well, the idea was that I would win and I'd get to be seme, but you won so you get to be." Aizen sighed in relief. He was glad he won. He had been uke for Gin's birthday and never ever wanted to do it again. "That's not fair, I even hid and you still found me. How ya do it?" Gin asked a s he sat upright on his brunette lover. "well, it's really simple. I ran around the castle like a chicken without a head until I found you." Aizen said brushing Gin's hair out of his face. "You, like a chicken without a head,never." Gin giggled and laid on Aizen so that his head was buried in Aizen's neck. "So, can I have my reward now?" Aizen said flipping himself on top of Gin.


	2. Prize

Author Note: Alright here's the second chapter so enjoy. Aizen is going to get his prize so yaoi and the couple is going to have the lovely experience of walking in on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sometime later so be prepared. Review Please, cuz ya love me.

Gin was not going to give Aizen his reward without a little torment. Aizen went to slip his hand into Gin's and Gin slapped his hand and giggled."Really, Gin?" Aizen said with a frustrated look on his face. Gin smiled innocently kissed Aizen. Aizen tried forcing his tongue into Gin's mouth but Gin would let him.

Aizen had a idea. He reached down and grabbed Gin's member and Gin opened his mouth to moan. Aizen slipped his tongue in and with out hand held Gin's hair and with the other took gins pants off. Now, that takes real talent.

Gin was having fun messing with his beautiful lover and didn't want the fun to stop. He pulled away from Aizen's kiss and said "Nah, I don't think I wanna, I'm too tired from our game." Gin watching as Aizen's eyebrow twitched and he gave Gin the look of I love you dearly but if you don't shut your mouth I'll have to kill you. Gin adored that look. " Oh. No Gin roll over. That's an order." Aizen said playfully. "I gotta an order for ya, get the hell off of me." Aizen had had enough and something mischievous was in order. He picked Gin up and walked out into the hallway. As you may recall, Aizen-sama is still clothed but Gin seems to missing his pants. Suddenly, sets of eyes turned their attention to Gin and Aizen. No one had see Aizen act in such a manner, most likely because rational Aizen thought with his brain and horny Aizen thought with his dick so...

Gin was turning shades of red. He was a real private person and beside Aizen, the only other person who had seen him naked was Izuru. He was hitting Aizen's side as he turned a corner to where his, Gin's and Tousen's room was located. Tousen had heard the thunderous laughter and came out of his room to see what was so funny. Well. Blind as he is he walked right into Aizen. He could tell that it was best to leave Aizen alone and ran down the hallway to ask someone what was so funny.

Aizen opened the door and threw Gin on to the bed. He had strategically placed that there because once he had thrown Gin into his room and Gin hit his head on a glass table and was unconscious for awhile.

"Aizen-sama, what's bothering you?" Gin giggled as Aizen locked his door and turned to face Gin. He grabbed Gin by his hair and yanked him up to where they were at eye-levels. "So, I guess this means play times over and I need to be good." Gin said with a pout. "Yes, very smart decision Gin." Aizen said as he kissed Gin in the process of pushing Gin on his back. Now somewhere in the mass confusion Aizen had gotten his pants off and if that is not a cause for alarm I don't know what is. Aizen took one of his hands and reached down shocking Gin. He pressed two fingers against Gin as a symbol that he did give him fair warning. Gin nodded and Aizen stuck both fingers in. This was pretty normal, actually as far as Gin could remember this is how it was done. Aizen was a routine kind of person and Gin was not. He hated order and perfection which was all Aizen had built. He scissored his fingers around in Gin and then added another one. Gin wiggled around and moaned at the adjustment. Gin and Aizen were pretty quiet unlike their personalities. Aizen took his fingers and replaced it with his dick with surprised Gin because Aizen was never ever this gentle and neither was Gin. Gin became rather uninterested until Aizen hit a certain spot on purpose.

Gin lifted his head and glared at Aizen. He knew where this was going to go. They were going to play this game and Gin was going to come all over the sheets and then all the low ranking Arrancar would now what exactly went on. Aizen quickly pulled himself out of Gin as Gin groaned in protest. He flipped Gin to where his ass was in the air and his face was in the pillows. He tied Gin's hands and feet with thin sheets. The only reason Aizen had sheets was because it was like instant bondage tape just harder to maneuver out of. Once he had finished his handiwork, he pushed back into Gin. Gin moaned lightly. Gin drooled and bet you didn't know Aizen snored. After-sex naps where the worse because Gin could never sleep because Aizen snored. Aizen cupped Gins face and pushed Gin back against Aizen's dick and held him there. Aizen had noticed that Gin was turning red. Aizen liked Gin's blush, it was cute. He then resumed his rhythm which made Gin moan unusually loud so that the Espada in the hall heard. He continued to rock Gin's body to that pace and dragged his nails down Gin's back. Gin has a major masochistic side and liked to be hurt but was also in some was a sadist. Gin moaned as crimson fluid dripped onto the white bedspread. Aizen grabbed a fistful of Gin's hair and yanked. Pulling hair and getting spanked were probably Gin's favorites and where probably Aizen's favorite things to do to him. See, if you hit Aizen he takes it as a challenge and he'll hit you back.

Stark was appalled as he walked by. ' Damn. does Gin-sama really gotta be that loud?. He continued down that hall to his quarters for another nap. Many Arrancar had passed that hall and the people who heard where; Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Loly, Menoly, Halibel, WonderWice and many others all snickering as they went by, except WonderWice. WonderWice knocked on the door about oh, eighty times before giving up. Gin had managed to wiggle his legs out of the sheets that bound them and wrapped his legs around Aizen's hips. He rocked back a little in rhythm to Aizen's thrust wanting more. Gin started to get gradually louder which was always a good indicator that he was going to come. Aizen dug his nails into his chest and left a huge red trail. The blood continued to drip on of Aizen's nails and Gin's chest and fell to the bedspread, it's pure white now tainted. Gin loved to show off his flexibility and took his left leg and placed on Aizen's shoulder and left his right on the bed. Aizen liked it when he did that because it reminded him of a cat hence how Gin had the nickname Kitten. It was feminine yes but suited him at this period of time. Gin moaned and looked like he wanted to say something. "Yes, what is it?" Aizen managed to get out between his gasps. He was close to his climax and he figured that was probably what Gin wanted to say. He felt Gin get tighter and Gin wrapped his arms around him as Gin cam on his lower chest. Aizen smiled. Aizen came almost immediately after Gin did and cried out loudly. Fortunately, no one was in the hallway at the time so no one had heard. Aizen pulled out and went to the linen closet and grabbed hand towels. He had made a mess out of Gin and had to clean him up. He looked over at Gin and noticed that his come was still leaking was out as well a little blood. He giggled as he cleaned Gin up. He threw the hand towels on the floor and grabbed Gin. Gin snuggled close and got lost deep in thought

Out of all the men and women Aizen could have had, why him? Gin resembled a snake or a foxYou choose and Aizen was just gorgeous. Gin certainly was lucky. His thought were interrupted by snoring. Great, no nap for me Gin thought as he got up. Oh well at least Aizen looked peaceful. He walked out and thought of hiding spaces for the next game. Maybe Gin would get to be seme.

Author Note: Hey my favorite reader. Next is a IchiHichi Songfic Vodevil by Marilyn Manson so look forward to that. Review if you love me and my stories.


End file.
